Sing Out
by theunhappytwins
Summary: People keep saying this trip will end badly, but I think that's stupid. After all, curses don't exist, right? T for violence(though may change to M later), Miku/Rin, Tei/Len, KaiMei, GakuLuka, Tianyi/Ling.
1. Divided Destinies Arc: Beginning

The sky is dark, and I'm covered in blood.

Their blood. **** blood.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I killed them. I killed *********. I am a monster. I killed them. I killed them.

Their head is broken. They look so pretty with red hair...

Fuck. I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick.

I killed them. No...I killed ***.

I should die too. **********************************, so we should die together.

I should die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die!

I raise the weapon towards myself. Just because I used it to bludgeon *** to death doesn't mean that I can't use it to stab myself.

I'm sorry. But that won't do anything now. I can only atone by doing this.

My death is the only appropriate response. I must die. It's all I can do now.

I plunge the weapon into my stomach.

* * *

><p>Honestly, things like this always are a bit annoying. A group trip with the others working under the Yamaha recording label...<p>

Of course, I know that it's because the press is bored. That's the only reason that they let a reporter come. It still manages to make this even more annoying.

As if I called on her, the reporter girl laughs. She's talking with one of our special guests further up on the bus that someone working at Yamaha rented for this trip. They aren't fans or reporters, at least. Kasane-san and Sukone-san are just guests from the indie record label UTAU.

I try to go back to reading, but everyone else won't stop talking. Their voices bore into my head as I try to focus on the page. It's just too much...

"Len-sama?"

"What is it?" I snap before I realize who had spoken. Oh no.

Sukone-san. I've talked to her many times before and...

I smooth my hair back. "H-Hello, Sukone-san! Sorry I yelled at you!" I smile at her brightly. Maybe like this she'll think I'm cool...

"Oh, it's okay." She smiled at me.

I swallow hard. "Y-Yeah. I..." She's so close to me. Okay, Len, stay calm. You can do this...I wish I knew how to talk to anyone. This is so embarrassing...

"Len-sama? Are you all right?" Sukone-san leaned closer. Was she wearing some kind of perfume? I wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't like I could sniff it...that would be creepy. I don't want to be seen as creepy, but what if she thinks I'm creepy already? She does, doesn't she!?

"Y-you don't have to call me Len-sama!" I burst out, leaning away from her. "I mean, it just seems kind of too formal, you don't have to do that! But you don't have to do what I say if you don't want to, I mean..."

"Well, I respect you a lot." Tei giggles a little. "So that just seems like an appropriate way to talk to you."

She...did Sukone-san just say that she respects me?!

No, that's just stupid. I'm not a person to be looked up to. I'm just a worthless loser. "Er, you really think that?! I mean, uh..." I bite my lip.

"I do! So, are you still reading that book-Clotûre of Yellow, I think it was called?"

"Yes. Did you start on reading it? I remember-"

"Yes, I did. I don't read much, but I think it's really good!"

"Yeah, it is. I really think that Princess Riliane is one of the best villains even in that series. Especially that bit where she and Allen are playing tag and she orders his head cut off...*" I can't keep the smile from my face whenever I talk about books. I must be embarrassing myself, but for once, I don't really care. "It was so creepy. She really doesn't think like a little kid at all..."

Tei's scarlet eyes were distant for a moment. "A bit like your sister, right?"

"What?!" I back away from her.

My sister, Rin Kagamine...

She's...we're not very close. We used to be, but over the years, we've grown apart. Rin's very rude, that much I know. Even though she and I don't talk much, I've still seen her get into many fights...

Still, she's nothing like the evil princess from that book!

"Ah, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry..." Tei bowed.

"...Rin isn't like that. That's all." I sigh. "I know she can seem like that, but...she really isn't like that. She's nice on the inside." I think.

"I see." Tei smiles. "And Allen reminds me of you."

"What?!" I stared at her. "I'm nothing like him. Maybe at the beginning of the book, but...he's a-wait, crap. I can't tell you. Spoilers. I'm really sorry, but..."

"No, it's okay! I wouldn't want you to spoil anything!" Tei grinned. "I really can't wait to see what happens next."

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"Right now...ah, I'm still near the beginning. Leonhart is talking to Germaine about the food shortage."

"Well, uh..." How should I tell her that I really want her to read it without making it sound like I want her to stop talking to me?

"Don't worry. I'm going to read it and stop talking about how the little I've read is." She smiled. "Er, I'm going to go now. Goodbye." She waved a little, and I waved back.

Dammit, why do I always have to be so awkward? I'm such a loser! Why couldn't I have found some way to extend the conversation! This is so pointless...

Again, it's hard for me to focus on the words with all the background noise, even though this is my second read through the book.

I really am nothing like Allen. He may be blond like me, but that's it.

He's a hero. He's a bad person in the beginning, but in the end, he's amazing. He sacrifices himself to save those he cares about.

That's nothing like me.

* * *

><p>Finally, the bus we rented comes to a stop. I quickly walk out, getting out before everyone else.<p>

"Len-kun, slow down! You have to let this be equal instead of just getting the best room before the rest of us!" That's Kaito-senpai. He's been here a longer time than me. He's always smiling, and a very nice person. He keeps trying to be friends with me. He's a bit of an idiot, though. I don't really like people like that.

"Yeah, I guess." I stop walking.

"Yeah, no fair!" That voice comes from behind us, and I turn.

"Senpai, wait!"

That's my sister and Hatsune Miku. Miku ran towards me and Kaito with her teal pigtails flying, dragging her luggage in one hand and Rin in the other.

Rin looks so shocked and worried. I guess she might not always be cold. Or, at least not near an idol like Miku.

We're all fairly big stars here(well, except Tei, Teto and that Akita reporter girl), but Miku is easily the biggest. She's followed by the press everywhere, so Akita-san's prescence here must not be that surprising for her.

I've seen posters of her all over our house. Rin really likes her-or at least, likes her music.

Miku beams at us. "Hi, everyone! Sorry me and Rin-chan are late, but-"

"Oh no, you're not late!" Kaito laughs. "It's just that we're both really early. The others will probably be here soon."

"Well, then..." Rin grinned. "Why don't we steal all the good rooms? The others can't be there quickly enough."

"No!" Kaito's eyes were huge in shock. "You can't! Also, I need to greet Mei-chan..."

"Meiko-senpai and you spent the entire time with each other. What's she even doing-"

The doors opened again, and a larger group came out. It was that reporter girl, accompanied by Sukone-san and her superior in the UTAU group, Kasane-san. Kasane-san...well, I don't really know her that well, but she seems pretty...strange. Meiko-senpai and this girl named Ia followed them.

Meiko-senpai...she's just scary, plain and simple. She's also...well, I don't want to be rude, but she's really not that popular. She has a fanbase, but there's not a lot of them...

Ia, well, I honestly don't know much about her. I know that she doesn't like to talk much, and that's about it. A bit like me, then.

"Heeeello, everybody!" Kasane-san spun around dramatically, Sukone-san ducking out of the way of her suitcase. "I'm fine! And how are you?"

Meiko-senpai walked towards us faster, her long strides tense with anger. Really, if Kasane-san annoys her, how in the world can she date Kaito? It makes no sense...

Ia-san simply walked towards us a moment behind Sukone-san and the others.

"Hello!" Miku waved frantically. "Er, is there anyone else?"

"Gakupo and Luka." Meiko shrugged. "When we left, they were arguing over luggage. I'm pretty sure they must be making out right now."

Kaito laughed. "Kids these days..." Oh, come on. You aren't even that much older than them. What, two years?

Even though they're adults like Kaito and Meiko, Gakupo-san and Luka-san are both new idols, just like us. Both are pretty popular, though Luka more than Gakupo. They're dating, and they can't keep their hands off each other...

I see two figures-one purple-haired and one pink-haired-walk towards us, both carrying their luggage. Luka walks towards us, her long pink hair flying around her like a cloud.

"I believe we are all here." Luka-san's face is expressionless as usual. She's really kind of scary sometimes...

Kaito grinned. "Now, it's time for us to enter this place! You kids go on ahead, I need to talk with Meiko."

Sheesh, he isn't even that much older than us...well, most of us. Rin and I are only a step above child stars.

Still...I walk into the house.

* * *

><p>Meiko hissed, red eyes cold. "This...it's a terrible idea."<p>

Kaito intertwined his fingers with hers. "Don't worry, Mei-chan. I'm sure it can't be as bad as that. Even so...shouldn't we have told them?"

"_No."_ Meiko stared at her feet.

"I know." Kaito smiled. "I'm sure it would be pointless to tell them. It would just make them worried." Meiko nodded. "Still...it's not at all a good thing, is it? They should know, if only so we could scare them."

"No." Meiko shook her head. "Anyway, that 'thing'...the curse that they talked about...there's no way it can be real."

*Technically, this happened in The Daughter of Evil Act 1, not Clotûre of Yellow. But I'm the author. I control this world. _I do what I want._


	2. Divided Destinies Arc I

**AN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS. If that triggers you or you are uncomfortable with it, please stop reading.**

Teto dropped off her heavy suitcase, moving it as if it was little effort, and collapsed on one of the beds of the room she had chosen to share with Neru, kicking her legs in the air. "There! That's that done~! So, Neru-chan, what did you want to ask me?" She grinned. "You mentioned some kind of interview earlier..."

The blonde frowned, intently looking at her. She sat down on the bed next to Teto. "Well, I was a bit wary to ask this around the others, but...Teto-san, do you think it's going to be bad luck?"

The magenta-haired singer tilted her head to one side, her ringlets falling against the bedsheets. "Eh? What's going to be bad luck?"

"This was used for a trip once before, you know." Neru raised her golden eyebrows meaningfully.

"I don't get it." Teto frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde sighed, looking at her feet.

"You can tell me!"

"I'm talking about the disaster of five years ago."

"Oh. That." The usually energetic singer seemed deflated. "Just...don't talk about that, okay? It was...really hard to deal with."

"I know." Neru nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad..."

"No, I'm fine." Teto smiled.

"If you say so." Neru shrugged.

That disaster...it must have been horrible for Teto. The media had cast all kind of suspicion on her at that time, even though she'd been able to confirm the true culprit.

Neru pitied her.

* * *

><p>Rin sits down on her bed, already made with a yellow checked bedspread. "So. We're rooming together."<p>

"Yeah." I answer, trying not to meet her gaze.

"...why couldn't they just have given us separate rooms?" Rin kicks her legs against the base of the bed, looking at the ceiling. "It's not like it would be that hard."

She really doesn't want to room with me. Well, that is kinda reasonable. I wouldn't want to room with me either...and it's just as awkward for me as it is for her to share a room.

I shrug, and stand up, trying to change the subject. "I'm going to go see Sukone-san. She might need help unpacking her things."

"Sukone-san?"

"That girl from Utau. She has silver hair, and-"

"Yeah, I remember her now." Rin lifts one shoulder. "See you."

I nod, and quickly walk out of the room.

It's about at that point I remember that I don't know where Sukone-san was rooming.

Well, there is a common room. I could go down there. Maybe there would be a book in there...

I really don't get this sort of thing, do I? I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p>Miku knocked on the door. "Rin-chan!"<p>

"M-Miku-sama!" The door opened quickly, and Rin was standing on the other side.

"I wanted to talk with you more!" Miku grinned. "So I-"

"N-No! You don't need to justify talking with me, Miku-sama!"

"Okay~!" Miku smiled brightly-her cutest smile. That one had been winning over everyone from fellow stars to reporters to teenage boys since she was young. It did its job-which was kind of weird, considering that Rin was a girl. The blonde, red-faced, looked down at her scuffed black sneakers. "Come in."

Miku smiled, and walked in, sitting on the empty bed across the room from Rin's. She could tell the other one was Rin's because the girl's manga was on it(hey, was that a magical girl on the cover? Looked like Rin wasn't so tough after all), in addition to the orange peels that just seemed to accumulate wherever the blonde was.

"Hey, where's Len?" Miku asked.

Rin shrugged. "He said he was going to visit that girl from Utau."

Miku gasped, hands flying over her mouth. "Kasane-san!? Isn't she, like, thirty?"

"No. Shizuma? Some last name that starts with-"

"Sukone Tei?" Miku asked.

"Yep. That's it."

"You two really should talk more." Miku sighed.

"Who? Me and Sukone?"

"No!" Miku giggled. "You and _Len!_"

"Yeah." Rin muttered, eyes downcast.

"You're brother and sister. You should talk more! I'd love it if you were closer!"

"Yeah."

Miku crossed her arms and huffed, looking away. "Rin! Don't just say 'yeah' like that!"

"What do you-" Rin covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Miku-sama!"

"You don't need to be!" Miku beamed. "I just want to be your friend! And I want you and Len to reconcile!"

"We never were that close." Rin muttered, staring down at her feet. She shuffled them together.

Miku grinned. "That's all the more reason for you to get more close!" Curiosity was nagging at her about the twins. This should be interesting.

Rin frowned. "Okay..." She cast a glance at the door. "Look, Miku...Len and I...we couldn't be close."

"What do you mean?" Miku leaned forwards, trying to catch the details on Rin's face to see more.

Rin sighed. "Well...what happened when I was a child...with me and Len..."

"Yes?" Miku frowned.

"I don't remember any of it."

"What?" Miku frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I _know_ it doesn't." Rin sighed. "I just..." She hunched over, hair falling in front of her face. "I really can't remember anything. Mom says me and Len were really close then, but..."

"Does she know?"

"No." Rin smiled at Miku. "You're the only one who I've told about this."

"...thank you." Miku stood up, walking over to Rin's bed. "It's hard to talk from this far away, isn't it?" She took the magical girl manga-Musical, the cover read-and put it aside, sitting next to the blonde.

"Yeah." Miku noticed a hint of red coloring Rin's cheeks.

Oh. So Rin was like _that_, then. She hadn't pegged her as a lesbian, but...

Miku smiled. "Rin, are you all right?"

"Huh?" The blonde swallowed. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm very glad of that. You know, I'd really like it if we were closer." The teal-haired girl moved closer to her, pressing her bare leg against Rin's(unfortunately, her shorts weren't as short as Miku's skirt, barring Miku from skin-on-skin contact).

Rin's face was approximately the color of a tomato. "Y...yeah. That would be really good. I mean."

"How nice. Now, what's this manga about?"

* * *

><p>Luka turned the page of her book, eyes intently fixed on it.<p>

_"God...please, forgive me." The teal-haired woman's hands grasped her cross tightly, knuckles going white. "I have committed sin that none would forgive me for. Give me  
><em>

A scream.

Luka raised her head to see Gakupo standing above her, hair disheveled and eyes wild.

"There's a ghost!" He pointed back towards where he had presumably come from.

"What? Ghosts don't exist." Luka shook her head.

"Sorry, Luka, but I saw it! I really did!"

"What? You really saw a ghost?" Len frowned. "That's crazy..." The blond had been reading with her up until this rude intrusion.

Gakupo nodded frantically. "Yes! It looked like a girl, in an old school uniform-I'm really not lying, I saw it!"

Luka raised one eyebrow. "Of _course _you did."

Len gave the two of them a strange glance. "Well, supernatural phenomena have happened before. Did anything weird happen here in the past?"

Luka frowned. "If they had, someone would have told us. And ghosts and such do_ not_ exist." Really, Len seemed like a smart boy. Why in the world did he believe in such things?

"I don't know." Len shrugged. "But, I guess, if you say so...I just don't think that you should cast things off so quickly. Gakupo, if you're feeling better, what did the ghost look like? I mean, sorry, you already told us. I'm really sorry-" Before the blond could continue, Gakupo had interrupted.

"Well, it had green hair and an old-fashioned girl's school uniform. And..." He took a shaky breath. "It had _no eyes_. Just bleeding empty sockets..."

"And you ran away?" Luka couldn't believe that part of the story. "You act all manly around us, and you run away as soon as you think you see a ghost?"

His eyes briefly widened. "Sorry, Luka. I know I'm terrible about that-"

There was quiet anger pulsing through Luka's low voice. "Terrible is _praise_ compared to that. Kagamine-san, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah..." The blond muttered. He shrugged. "I guess I'll go now." He stood up quickly, and walked away.

Luka frowned. What was wrong with him? He'd seemed so very uncomfortable...

"Why are you just standing there?" Luka turned to her boyfriend. "At least sit down, you idiot."

Nervously, he sat down quickly in the chair Len had just vacated. "Ah...it seems Kagamine-san left his book here." The violet-haired man frowned.

"I noticed." Luka rolled her eyes. How much more of an idiot could her boyfriend be?

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Did you really see a ghost?" She stared into his eyes. "That makes no sense."

"I...did. I promise."

"What happened?"

"I was going to the bathroom, and it appeared. It lunged at me and-I ran...away." He stared at his feet.

"Like a _coward._" Luka restrained from spitting the words at him. God, how much of an idiot was that bastard? Why had she ever thought that he would be good for her? He was the worst.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm...worthless. I'm a coward." He leaned forwards, hair falling over his face. "I'm so sorry."

"You-_stop apologizing!_ Why are you doing this!? Why are you so _aggravating?_ Why can't you do anything _right?_" Luka stood up, leaning over to him. Her voice had raised steadily, until she was shouting.

The pink-haired woman cast a nervous glance at the nearest room. She wondered who'd claimed it. If they were there, they would know what she

"I'm sorry." Gakupo's voice was quiet.

"STOP SAYING SORRY!" Luka drew back her hand, slapping him across the face.

Gakupo fell back against the chair. "I-"

"STOP IT!" Luka realized she was screaming by now. She had to be quiet, or else people would think she was...doing just what she was doing.

Which was...

Oh god.

She'd done it again. She'd lost her temper again.

"I'm so sorry, Gakupo. I'm so sorry." Luka clapped her hands over her mouth(a stupid childish gesture she'd thought she had gotten over by now). "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Her shoulders began to shake with sobs. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry..."

She kept doing this. She was terrible. She was terrible to Gakupo. She was terrible to her parents.

Why had she even been born?

The pink-haired woman collapsed onto Gakupo, her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay." He patted her on the back. "It's okay."


	3. Divided Destinies Arc II

**AN: Last chapter, we saw the lovebirds whose relationship was definitely not toxic whatsoever. Now, time for the plot to start!  
>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH.<br>**

Ia blew on her nails.

A lovely pink topcoat. If _Megurine Luka_, who had the best pink hair Ia had ever seen, wasn't going to use pink in her color schemes, then Ia was going to take it for her. Fabulous.

She really didn't care about anything anyone else was doing. They were all rather boring, and she didn't like to talk to any of them-even Luka-senpai.

With a covert glance, she took out her iPod.

There would be no one to interrupt her. No one would hear...

Still, she felt nervous. But that was-

The door opened, and Ia jumped, stifling a scream in her highest register. She shoved her iPod under the pillow.

"Uh, Ia-san? Are you okay?" That voice was Kasane Teto.

Ia nodded, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry. You startled me."

"Your voice sounds kinda weird." The magenta-haired woman frowned.

"I have a sore throat." Ia shrugged.

"That's sad! Your voice sounds really nice when you sing! A little like Miku's, but still really nice!"

"Thank you." Ia smiled.

"You shouldn't be talking a lot if you have a sore throat!" Teto grinned at Ia. "You should be drinking warm beverages! Do you need me to get you some?"

The pale-haired girl nodded. Teto, at least, got a lot of things. She was a smart girl. Also, she got Ia hot beverages. That was a point in her favor, as far as Ia was concerned.

"By the way, Ia...you should probably stay in here for a while. I'm going down to the kitchen!"

"All right. What are you getting me, anyway?" Ia smiled.

Teto frowned as she thought, and then went back to her bright smile. "Lavender tea! It's delicious! I think Luka-san brought some!"

Ia giggled. "Okay. See if Luka-senpai got any tea."

"Don't talk so much! You'll hurt your throat!"

* * *

><p>A knock on the door. Sukone Tei raised her head from the book Len had lent her.<p>

"Who is it?"

The door opened, and she saw the face of that reporter girl, Akita Neru.

"Ah...Sukone-san." Neru frowned.

"What do you want?" Tei smiled.

"Have you seen Kasane-san anywhere around here?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

Neru frowned. "Not even you..."

"Not even I what?"

"Kasane-san..." Neru frowned. "She's..."

Tei stared at her in horror and disbelief.

Neru couldn't mean what she thought she meant. This wasn't a crappy horror movie. They weren't all going to die, right?

"Missing. We can't find her anywhere in the house. You're the only other Utau singer...where is she?"

"I don't know." Tei frowned. "She might have gone outside...did anyone see her?"

"Yes. Ia said that Teto had said that she was going to get her some tea, and then...no one saw her." Neru sighed. "I'm going to try to mastermind a search, but..."

"I'll help you, then."

The two women walked downstairs.

The rest of the group had gathered in the dining room, sitting around the table.

Neru sat down. "Everyone. Teto isn't anywhere in the house, so I'm going to want you to search the forest around here."

Miku sniffed. "I don't believe that you have the authority to tell us to do anything."

"Look, I just want us to find Kasane-san. I don't mean to order you around. We just find her." But...that wasn't the only thing on Neru's mind.

She was scared. Terrified, in fact. Was history repeating itself?

If they couldn't find Teto...things would be dangerous. There was no phone reception around here, no Internet. No way to be in contact with anyone...and they were stranded here for two weeks. No one had brought any cars, and it was a hard walk down to the village.

They could be in real trouble.

She took a deep breath. "Everyone should split up. No one on their own. I'm going to assign groups-Tei, you go with Len. Kaito, you're going with Meiko. Ia, you go with Luka. Gakupo, you're going with Rin. Miku, you're with me. Now...let's go and look."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Meiko frowned, looking around the trees. "This is...weird. Really, really weird."<p>

Kaito cupped his hands around his mouth, trying to make his voice heard. "Kasane-san! _Kasane-san!_"

The brunette shook her head. "If she was anywhere near here, _someone_ would have found her. And she might not be coming back."

"Kasane-san!" Kaito took a deep breath, recovering himself, and looked at Meiko. "And why don't you think that? Do you mean-"

"Gakupo says he saw a ghost."

Kaito stared at her. "What? Mei-chan, I don't get it."

The woman took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. "A ghost of a girl. In a high school uniform. She had no eyes. And...he said she had green hair." Meiko spoke quietly.

The color drained from Kaito's face. "_No._"

"She might have heard. He wouldn't stop talking about it. And...then, she ran away."

Kaito whimpered. "No, no, no, no...Meiko, he was imagining it. He had to be. He _had_ to be." Tremors shook the blue-haired man.

"I know. But Teto still could have run away if she heard it...but he _was_ imagining it, probably. There's no need to worry."

"I-I know. It's just..."

Meiko wrapped her arms around Kaito, pulling him close to her. "There's no need to worry, Kaito. It's all fake. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. And...we've put that time behind us. That's not going to ever affect us again."

"I..." Kaito leaned down, resting his chin on Meiko's head. "I know."

"Don't worry." Meiko smiled. "Now get off my head, you mutant giant. We weren't able to find her...let's just go back to the house.""

* * *

><p>"Kasane-san?"<p>

"Teto-senpai!"

The two of us walk through the woods, calling out her name.

It hasn't really been doing much, but we're still here. In the woods...together.

If this wasn't so creepy, I would be so happy right now. But it is...

Still, we're together-just the two of us.

I reach my hand out. "Uh. This is. Kinda. Creepy. So, I was wondering...like, if you were feeling scared..." God, why am I so awkward? "I-"

"Oh, don't worry." Tei smiles, as sweet and beautiful as always. "It _is _scary..." She trailed off. "But...I'm sure Teto will be all right. Still, if you need reassurance..." We walk into a clearing.

"Yeah, I guess-"

That's when I trip over something, hard. I fall to the ground, my face hitting hard. My legs landed on something soft, though...and there's something sticky on it.

It hurts badly, but I sit up. If I look like a wimp in front of Tei... "Hey, what are my legs on?"

Tei screams, her face a rictus of terror.

I look down and...

That thing beneath my legs...Miku's lying there, her long teal hair spreading on the ground. My legs are across her chest. She could look like she was sleeping, but...there's a thin line of red liquid dripping down from her lips. I raise the leg that has something sticky on it. More red drips down, onto the knife sticking from the crimson spot on Miku's grey T-shirt.

_Oh no._

I jump away, moving as quickly as I can. Miku lies still on the ground. She might be alive and unconscious. She has to be...I tentatively pick up one limp arm.

But her wrist is cold and still.

I get up.

"L-Len..." Tei's voice is shaky.

"She's dead." I whisper. "D-D...oh god..."

I've never seen a dead body before. It isn't as gross as I thought. Yeah, there's a knife, but it looks like she's sleeping...

She's dead.

There's no phone collection, and we can't walk down into the village. We're going to have to wait to call the police.

She's dead.

Oh god, oh god, _Miku is really dead._

This is...I don't believe this. What is happening?

And then, I hear a piercing scream.

I look up. Standing in front of me is my sister, Kagamine Rin.

She's staring at Miku. Are those tears in her eyes? She falls to her knees besides Miku's body, holding it close to her.

"Y...you..."

Her eyes are downcast, and I can't see them beneath her hair. She looks up from Miku's body, tears running down her cheeks. She's looking past me...

"Sukone Tei, you _murderer!_"

**AN: And now is where I am going to bring in...something.**

**It is not audience participation. It is, in fact, a reference to one of the series that inspired this.**

**You out there behind the fourth wall will bring up theories about the murder of the chapter. I will select one through RNG. And then, I will confirm if it is true/false.**

**However, I may refuse to confirm something. And I will exploit loopholes until I die. But _I will not outright lie to you in these._**


	4. Divided Destinies Arc III

"You...you two _killed_ her! You killed Miku!" Rin shouts, tears streaming down her face. Her voice sounds like it's about to break.

If I was a good brother, I'd be able to comfort her now...but that wouldn't do anything, would it?

Am I just making excuses, saying that? I know I'm a terrible brother, but watching your sister cry is enough to slam that in.

'It's all going to be okay, so you don't have to cry.' That's what I should say...but I know it's not going to be okay.

The most important person to my older sister(or was she? I wish I knew more about her) was lying dead in her arms. There was no way that I could tell her that 'everything was going to be okay'.

Gakupo stands behind Rin. The way he looks at me and Tei...

I didn't kill Miku. That's what I want to say, but it doesn't come out of my mouth.

I didn't.

"You...you _monsters_..." Rin sobs.

A cold wind blows through the clearing.

I didn't kill Miku...why can't I talk? It's terrifying. It's disgusting...

"Don't you call Len-sama a monster!" Tei shouts. Her voice sounds like it's about to break...

She didn't take it well, did she? She didn't even like Miku that much, from what I remembered...

"He is! You killed Miku!" The wind's blowing faster, whipping Rin's hair off her shoulders. "I...I _hate _you!" Rin yells, her voice cracking.

"Len didn't kill Miku! Don't you dare say that he's a killer! Len's a thousand times better than you!" Tei yells.

"Sukone-san, calm down!" Gakupo's usually quiet voice is raised. "Kagamine-kun, you too!"

Rin turns to him, tears drying as the wind whips against her face. "But she killed her! She k-killed Miku!"

"That's no way to-" Gakupo's words are cut off as thunder booms.

I look up at the darkening sky, and a drop of rain hits my face.

Gakupo fixes me with an icy glare. "Rin, even they should go inside..." The wind howls and the rain is coming down faster. The sky's already dark...

"We'll talk inside. Tomorrow...we'll call the police."

"I didn't. I didn't kill Miku." My voice is finally there, but it's still quiet.

He scoffs as we walk towards the house. "I'll be_ right behind you."_ He has to speak up in the rain.

We make a weird procession-Gakupo following me and Tei, and Rin in front of us, trying to hold Miku off the muddy ground.

It's cold and wet, and when we finally get to the house, the door opens.

Neru gasps.

"Miku! You're back-what happened to Miku? Are you guys okay?"

Rin collapses on her knees and sobs.

* * *

><p>Once they've explained what happens, Meiko coughs.<p>

"Why is that still here with us?"

"What?" Neru turns towards her.

"The corpse. It's probably already decaying, isn't it?" Meiko's voice is carefully bored, and she leaned her head on her hand.

She wants to act like she's not scared, but she is...that's the sort of person that Meiko-senpai is, from what I've seen of her.

Still...that's such a cold thing to say.

"Don't..." Rin sniffs, and Kaito starts looking in his bag for something. "D-Don't say that..."

"What?" Meiko asks.

"It's...it's not a corpse! She's Miku!" Rin's hands are shaking.

"Miku's dead. Don't pretend like that's not true." Meiko shrugs.

Kaito grins. "Found it! It's here!" He takes out a packet of tissues, and brandishes them at Rin. She smacks them out of his hand.

"D-Don't..." She glares at him through reddened eyes.

Meiko leans her elbows on the table. "Anyway, we need to get that out of here. Who's with me?"

"I agree. It's unhygienic, but..." Luka looks out the window, icy blue eyes studying the pouring rain. "We should have preserved the crime scene better, in any case. Now that we've moved the body, we've messed it up already. You've probably ruined valuable evidence, Gakupo." She glares at him.

Rin sniffs, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I want to say something, but...

Right now, from Gakupo's explanation, they believe I'm the culprit...or Tei is. No one would listen to anything I have to say.

Still, even if he thinks I'm the killer...it makes me feel uncomfortable, that way that Luka treats him.

After all, the evidence...there was a rainstorm.

If there was any evidence in the place that Miku had been...murdered, it would have been washed away by the rainstorm. The evidence that Luka's talking about is probably already gone.

"...evidence?" Ia asks.

"Well, of course it's evidence. People don't stab themselves in the back. If Miku was killed, then the killer...is probably either here with us or out in the woods." Luka speaks bluntly, but...what she's saying is the truth. It's raining so hard, it would be hard for them to get back to the town.

"E-Eh?!" Ia jumps back, as if she's been shocked with electricity. "I-In this room with us?"

That's more words than I've ever heard Ia say in sequence...this must be shaking her up, too.

"They could be out in the woods, too. So you don't have to worry about that-" Luka tries to speak gently, but she's cut off.

Rin stands up, her shoulders shaking. "I know who did it! It was them!" She points at me and Tei. "They were there! Me and Gakupo saw them! H-He was standing above her body! They k-killed Miku!"

"That's a lie!" Tei gasps. "We just stumbled upon it!"

"...I don't want to believe that anyone in this room would be a killer." Neru stares at us all. "Let's just assume that it's someone else-"

"But _they killed her!_" Rin shouts, tears running down her face.

"They might have." Neru shrugs. "But still..."

"They're the killers!" Rin shouts. "Don't you dare even try to say that-"

"They might damn well be the killers! It's more likely than anyone else, but I'm not going to decide that yet!" Neru yells back finally.

...does anyone not think I'm the killer? This is scary...

I didn't kill Miku. I didn't. But no one will listen to our side of the story.

At this rate, we should just lie down and die-

"Hey...Neru-san." Tei speaks softly, looking at the table. Her long white hair masked her face. "If someone was going to be the killer...this 'unknown person X'...the most likely choice would be you, wouldn't it?"

Neru gasps.

"After all, you and Miku-san were partners, weren't you? And you weren't there when Len and I found his body. And we're not the only ones who can testify to that. Rin-san and Gakupo-san didn't see that either, did they? You weren't anywhere near there." Her voice is soft and sweet, but...there's an undercurrent of danger.

"So, tell me, Akita Neru-san. Why weren't you there near Miku-san's body when we found it? Or even there at all? Did you flee the crime scene? It really was a great setup, I think. Set everyone else up into pairs, so that we'll all be separate from you, and no one can hear Miku-san scream and struggle. We'll be far from each other and from civilization, so she can't run for help to anyone. It really was a great crime, Neru-san."

Neru takes a step back, face white.

**AN: So, thoughts? Theories? Is Neru the culprit? Is Tei pulling stuff out of her ass or actually the culprit? Is Len at all a reliable narrator? Or could the culprit be one of the people left behind that we didn't see during that segment?**


End file.
